Clases de como seducir a un sexy seme
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Lambo, el uke supremo,  compartirá sus mejores técnicas a cinco alumnos por festejo a este día donde los precios de los  de globos, marichi y tarjetitas musicales estan por encima de la capa de ozono. RL-mención, 10051, 1869, BF  BelxFran , R56, X27.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pretenece sino a Akira Amano.

Porque la segunda parte del video es genial!

Y varios pidieron conti :3

fic basado en el video Aeris´ Guide to scoring cute Final fantasy guys /WE3JEskIrOo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Espero les guste esta segunda parte del especial fic crack!

Ahora con parejas más raras como el XanxusxTsuna XD

Aclaro, este Hibari es el de 15, no el TYL que participo en el otro fic

Aqui las barreras del tiempo y espacio se volaron juar!

* * *

><p><p>

**CLASES DE CÓMO SEDUCIR A UN SEXY SEME**

En una mansión en ruinas se presumía que podías encontrar fantasmas, claro que la leyenda era falsa si contabas que era la atracción de "terror" de un parque de diversiones.

Pero esa noche cumpliría otro objetivo.

El anfitrión de la velada era un joven de 15 años, guapísimo, cabello negro con curiosos cuernitos en su cabeza, camisa hecha de tela que aparentaba ser de vaca, saco negro y pantalones grises. Se situó en un lugar donde sus ocho visitantes pudieran verlo claramente.

-bienvenidos sean a este curso.- levanto un letrero donde estaba escrito "guía de cómo seducir a un sexy seme"- lo realizo únicamente porque no es justo que Reborn sea el único maestro.- estaba a punto de iniciar cuando se le hizo curioso ver a dos personas que estaban ahí.- ¿Levi-san que hace aquí?

-hmmm… ¿esta es la clase como seducir a un sexy seme no?

-sí… -empezó a sentirse asqueado al tenerlo cerca.

-pues yo…- se puso nervioso ante las miradas de los presentes.- ¡está bien!, ¡me iré!- y cumplió con su promesa.

-eh.- el que reacciono tarde fue el otro extraño participante, un chico de vendajes en las manos y cabello blanco de corte tipo césped.- ¡me equivoque de clase al EXTREMO!

-… ¿alguien más que niegue que le gusta más recibir que dar?- contesto Lambo un poco frustrado.

-¿dices que con esta guía conseguirás un sexy seme no?- el otro invitado era un pelirrojo lleno de heridas y aspecto medio emo.

-lo repetí muchas veces Emma como para que quedara claro.

-entonces me voy, ¡solo me interesan los hombres que quedan en más ridículo que yo!

-…

Minutos más tarde, en ese salón solo quedaron 5 personas sin incluir al maestro del curso. Ya organizado todo, empezó de nuevo con su clase.

-bienvenidos sean, otra vez, a esta clase de cómo seducir a un sexy seme. Les daré 5 pasos para que mañana, el día del consumismo, el seme de sus sueños caiga ante sus pies. Fran podría tener una cita romántica con Xanxus, Kikyo traería diariamente flores a Irie. La cosa más ridícula puede ser posible con mi guía a prueba de tontos… ¡el R56 podría volverse una pareja canon entre las fan girls!

-cof cof, vaca rastrera, cof cof.- tosía fingidamente un rubio militar.

-primer paso: hacer un cumplido con su cabello.

-pero yo no sé hacer cumplidos.- el que respondió era el chico más joven de la reunión, de cabello y ojos aguamarinas, poseía un extravagante sombrero de rana.

-te daré un sencillo ejemplo: "oh Reborn, tus patillas están más curvas y largas que de costumbre"

-ok. Reborn, tus patillas están más curvas y largas que de costumbre… aunque de solo verlas me mareo…

-¿Qué?- respondió intrigado Lambo.- Fran intenta con esta: Mukuro-sama, su cabello realmente hace gala con el color de sus ojos.

-Mukuro-shishou, su cabello realmente hace gala con la forma de una madura piña de verano.

-… mejor saltemos ese paso.- Lambo se canso de ver el fracaso de su estudiante.- segundo paso: díganles que tienen una voz tan sexy que deberían ya crear su primera canción.

-¿pero qué tal si ya tienen una canción?- quien preguntaba era un jovencito de vestimenta completamente blanca, cabello rojizo-naranja y gruesos anteojos.

-pues díganle que hagan otra y ya.- contesto Bovino sin darle importancia al tema.- de cualquier forma, incluso Colonello puede realizar este paso.- se notaba en todo su rostro como se burlaba del arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-maldito bastardo…- sonrió apretando los dientes para detener su coraje.

-tercer paso: hagan un chiste sexual que pase sobre una mentalidad de 10 años en adelante.

-algo como: "¡tienes una tonfa en los pantalones o solo estas feliz de verme!"- el que respondía era un sexy moreno de ojos grisáceos y que cargaba con la banda de "líder del comité disciplinario".

-¡por dios! ¡¿Que les enseñan en la secundaria Namimori a estos niños!

-no lo sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo.- respondió Fran con una sonrisa traviesa.

-eso nos hace pasar al paso 4, el cual es solo repetir esta línea: "sabes en que en cualquier momento podríamos ser atacados por una familia enemiga, ¿no quieres morir con arrepentimientos de que te quedaste con ganas, verdad?

-¿y cuál es el paso numero 5?- el único que faltaba de hablar hizo aquella pregunta. El que no deseaba ser líder actual de Vongola: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-sin duda alguna es ser lindos y ukeables.- movió su cabello en una encantadora pose.

-wow…- respondió sin mucho ánimo el guardián de la nube.

-entonces con esto damos por finalizada la clase. ¡Vayan por unos sexys semes mis queridos estudiantes!

-¡yey~!- respondieron los cinco ukes presentes.

-… -En unos cuantos minutos ya todos los chicos se habían ido.- esto fue tan cansado…

La noche del 14 de febrero, las parejas cursis ahora tomaban un paseo en las lanchas que rentaban en el lago y que terminaban inundadas por las felices "forever alone" que se divertían al verlos ahogarse.

Tener una cita romántica en un café requería una buena mordida a los meseros para conseguir lugar.

Las sex shop tenían ofertas del 15% en todos sus puestos.

Contratar un mariachi para una serenata costaba lo mismo que un auto último modelo.

Pero a pesar de los tramposos vendedores, nuestros ukes protagónicos trataban de conseguir pareja en esta romántica velada.

**EXPERIMENTO #1 SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI**

La mansión Varia, todos los subordinados de rangos inferiores seguían en la calle, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si los preservativos estaban al 2x1? Los únicos miembros presentes eran Xanxus, Squalo, Fran y Belphegor.

Y un invitado especial que cargaba con unos chocolates envinados. Aunque él fue invitado por su propia cuenta.

El líder de los asesinos, Xanxus Di Vongola, buscaba desesperadamente alcohol; junto a él estaba un estudiante de secundaria (que en sí no debería estar ahí porque tenía a su pulpo lame bo…tas).

-¡¿dónde está mi ****** botella!

-ehm… Xanxus…- estaba un poco nervioso.

-¿¡qué ****** quieres!- contesto el líder, claro que era lógico su mal humor, tener al Vongola decimo que tanto odiaba, no encontrar su elixir y que cierto pez se le escapara de la red eran motivos suficientes.

-yo… yo… ¡pienso que tiene un precioso cabello!- grito con toda su fuerza.

-¡¿QUÉ ****** DIJISTE!- apuntándole con ambas pistolas.

-hiiii… ¿tequila?

**EXPERIMENTO #2 FRAN GERO**

El pequeño Varia tomo apresuradamente el elevador, ahí se encontraba su sempai. Detuvo el interruptor y alcanzo al autonombrado príncipe.

Probaría que valieron la pena las clases que tomo.

-hola Bel-sempai; debo decirle que su cabello no me recuerda al de un perro callejero lanudo, y que ese detalle no tiene nada que ver con mi regalo.- entonces le ofreció su obsequio: una rasuradora.

-shishishi, ¿con que eso no parece? Estúpida rana.- el enojo se mostraba claramente en sus venas saltadas. Le empezó a aventar navajas dentro de la pequeña cabina.

Los dos estaban jugando a una pequeña persecución hasta que cayeron por culpa de la parada del elevador. Ambos estaban en una pose sugerente, la cual sorprendió al que iba a subir al ascensor.

-¡VOOOOIII!, ¡mocosos calenturientos!, ¡inmediatamente vayan a la sala de tortura!- grito el capitán del escuadrón.

-no otra vez… -declaro Fran un tanto deprimido.

**EXPERIMENTO #3 HIBARI KYOYA**

El líder del comité disciplinario se había animado a ir sin acompañamiento al centro de Kokuyo donde fue recibido por Rokudo Mukuro.

El sexy moreno cargaba unas esposas y extrañas lociones, estaba listo para que si funcionaba su seducción tuvieran juguetes que usar.

-hey Mukuro, tu cabello hoy luce muy piñoso.

-kufufufu, quiero estar solo Hibari Kyoya, tengo un juego de solitario muy importante.- tenía a la mano el famoso juego de cartas, y peor aún, estaba perdiendo.

-¿te he dicho alguna vez que tienes una voz tan sexy que deberías tener tu propia canción?

-sabes muy bien que tenemos un largo repertorio en canciones propias y de dúos… ¡aun recuerdo la guerra que hicimos cuando cantamos Sakura Addiction!

-un chiste… un chiste… oye, de seguro que los de Vindice cuando te sacaban te hacían un "trabajo manual", ¿verdad?

-kufufu, claro que sí, ¿Cómo crees que sobreviviría en un tanque de agua 10 años sin nada de nada?- termino la oración y se congelo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡¿QUÉ!- sorprendido, un gesto extraño en Hibari.

-… ¡hay un herbívoro allá!- señalo directamente la salida.

-¿Dónde?, ¡kamikorosu!- y se fue momentáneamente a buscar pelea.

-… -miro las botellas y olio una de ellas.- kufufu, esta huele a chocolate~- entonces robo la botella y luego desapareció en la neblina antes de que regresara el guardián de la nube.

**EXPERIMENTO #4 IRIE SHOICHI**

El edificio principal de la familia Millefiore. Exactamente el despacho. Gesso estaba encargándose de ver unos papeles muy importantes y por ende muy aburridos.

El secretario entro con una bolsa de malvaviscos como regalo, las dejo en el escritorio y se quedo frente a éste esperando nuevas órdenes.

-muy buen trabajo Shou-chan.- dijo tomando uno de los malvaviscos.

-señor, ¿puedo cortarle un picoso chiste sexual?

-¡¿eh!- se atraganto con el postre ante semejante frase.- ¿¡qué dijiste!

-a no, ese era el paso tres, los estoy revolviendo.- el dolor en su estomago empezaba a sentirse.

-¿Shou-chan te sientes bien? Creí que habías dicho…

-Byakuran-sama, ¿me da permiso de que mis dedos acaricien su blanco cabello, cubrir cada centimetro de su piel con chocolate y lamer una cucharada a la vez?

-… -el líder estaba completamente congelado.

-… Rokudo Mukuro puede participar también…

-¿podrías repetir la última frase?

-he… yo dije… papelería en su escritorio para mañana entonces… ah mi estomago. Me retiro Byakuran-sama.

Estando de nueva cuenta solo, Byakuran se puso a meditar en la extraña actitud de su subordinado.

-creo que le está afectando trabajar con Spanner… ¡los hare colaborar juntos más seguido!

**EXPERIMENTO #5 COLONELLO**

Estaba en un bar tomando unas copas de whisky con el arcobaleno del cielo. El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo, solo estaban ellos dos, el bartender y otro hombre de capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

El regalo del militar al asesino era un nuevo paquete de balas.

-Reborn.- el primero en hablar fue el rubio.

-¿qué quieres?

Para entonces el bartender se había ido momentáneamente al piso de arriba a buscar nuevas botellas.

-tu cabello es tan…- entonces tiro bastante furioso la copa de cristal al suelo.- ¡al diablo con Lambo kora!

-¿?

-Reborn, no soy un mocoso llorón y quiero que me partas en dos ahora mismo, ¡¿lo harás a o no!- le jalo autoritariamente de la corbata demandando un beso.

-… ¡por supuesto que sí!

Se fueron detrás de la barra y empezaron con su fuerte juego, sin darse cuenta de que el tipo de la capa estaba mirando todo desde un muy buen ángulo.

-"_Oh por todo el amore del mundo; aquí también hay espectáculo yaoi gratis~"_

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les haya gustado nyu~


End file.
